Re:Stage! Prism Step
Re:Stage! Prism Step ' (Re:ステージ! プリズムステップ) is the rhythm-game mobile app developed by ''hotarubi and published by Pony Canyon for the Re:Stage! Project. The game was released on July 31, 2017 for Android and August 5, 2017 for iOS. Summary The player acts as a teacher of Takao Middle School, a branch of the main school, Marehoshi Private School. The player will also support the idol activities of the idol unit, KiRaRe. The stories of the other four idol units are also explored. Main Story :To see the list of stories, please view Re:Stage! Prism Step/Stories. In order to progress in the game, you will need to read each chapter from the main story, which is unlocked by raising your level. A new song will be unlocked every 5-10 chapters, in which you will need to clear in order to progress further. Lives General The game strays from other conventional rhythm games with its added puzzle aspect. There are seven circular buttons comprised of the six cards from a team of your choosing and one guest member (which you select prior to starting a live). The aim of each live is to arrange your buttons according to the colors as they drop from above. You will '''only have to tap the notes that have the "TAP" indication, whereas the other notes will be judged automatically as long as they match the color of the button (these are called "Puzzle notes"). Branching from this, there are also three types 'of notes that you will face in your lives: * The first type is called the "'Skill Note" (with an image of an upwards arrow inside of the button), which adds extra points to your skill gauge as long as you are judged a "NICE" or above on that particular note. Whenever a skill gauge is filled, the skill of that specific card will activate. Each button has its own skill gauge. * The second type is called the "Life Note" (with an image of a heart inside of the button), which adds to your life bar when you are judged a "NICE" or above. Whenever your life bar is depleted and hits zero, you automatically fail the live. * The third type is called the "Damage Note" (with an image of a star inside of the button), which damages ''your life bar if you are judged a "BAD" or below. Missing too many of these will drain your life bar very quickly. Gacha The Gacha is split into two umbrella segments of a '''Character Gacha' and an Accessory Gacha. Pulling from the Character Gacha will result in obtaining cards that can be placed into your teams, while pulling from the Accessory Gacha will result in obtaining accessories that you can equip to Character cards for an added stat boost. These categories are further split into three forms of currencies: Jewels, Tickets, and Friend Points. * The Jewel Gacha is the standard Premium scouting within the game, with jewels being split into freely obtained jewels and purchased jewels. Some campaign related boxes require purchased jewels, while others only require jewels obtained in either way (free jewels will be used up first in the event you have both). You may use jewels to scout for both the Character Gacha and the Accessory Gacha. * The Ticket Gacha '''is reserved for tickets that you obtain from either special events, login bonuses, or extras from when you scout in a special Jewel Gacha. This is entirely dependent on ongoing events or Gacha campaigns, so methods of obtaining various types of tickets may vary. The most notable types of tickets are the Character Gacha Tickets and the Accessory Gacha Tickets, which are primarily awarded through special login bonuses. These essentially act as a single pull from their respective Gachas. 4★ Character Guaranteed Tickets and 5★ Accessory Guaranteed Tickets can also be obtained, but these are typically earned by progressing through events or in rare cases, special login bonuses. * The '''Friend Point Gacha '''is the Free scouting within the game, with it being split between a Character Gacha and an Accessory Gacha. The Character Gacha only includes 2★ rarity characters from all idol units, as well as the initial 4★ 'rarity characters from KiRaRe (the same ones that you start the game with). As well, the Character Gacha contains '''Enhancement Cards (Character) '''of 1-4★ rarity, which are used to raise your idols' stats. The higher the rarity, the more stats it raises. Similarly, the Accessory Gacha only includes 2★ rarity accessories, as well as '''Enhancement Cards (Accessory) '''of 1-4★ rarity, which are used to raise the stats on your accessories. Lastly, there is also a Limited Time tab that will contain newly released cards. If you pull in the Limited Time box, there is a slightly higher chance that you will receive the newer cards than other cards. These Limited Time Gacha boxes can also have different rates from the standard Jewel Gacha rates. Standard Gacha Rates: If you are doing a 10 card pull at once, the first nine cards will fall under the Regular Rate, whereas the tenth card will follow the Special Rate (which means you are always guaranteed a 3★ card or above). Similarly, if you are doing a 10 card pull at once, the first nine cards will fall under the Regular Rate, whereas the tenth card will follow the Special Rate (which means you are guaranteed a 4★ card or above). The Friend Point Gacha also has a daily free single pull in both the Character and Accessory boxes. These boxes are used to obtain 1★ and 2★ Character/Accessory cards, as well as 1★ to 3★ Enhancement Cards. Both the Character and Accessory Free Gacha have the same rates, and both contain a 25% chance of all 2★ cards obtained being an Enhancement Card, with the remaining 75% being any of the cards available of the same rarity. The Enhancement Card rate within the 1★ pool is 40%. Cards :''Please view Re:Stage! Prism Step/Cardlist. Events :Please view Re:Stage! Prism Step/Events. Songs The songs are organized by the idol groups. :Please view Re:Stage! Prism Step/Songs. External Links *Google Play (JP) *Apple App Store (JP) Category:Prism Step Category:Re:Stage! Prism Step